


my best I'll never know

by differentsnowflake



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jason Grace, Character Death, Español | Spanish, Kinda, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo), Unrequited Crush, kinda sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsnowflake/pseuds/differentsnowflake
Summary: A pesar de todo, no puede evitar sentir que ya no se conoce a sí mismo.Siempre ha sido Jason Grace, con una coma a lado. Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter. Jason Grace, pretor de la duodécima legión. Jason Grace, héroe del Olimpo. Jason Grace, novio de Piper McLean. Ahora que no hay guerra, ni vive en un campamento, ni sale con Piper, se ha convertido en nada más que Jason Grace. Lo triste es que no sabe quién es ese tipo.Tal vez Percy pueda ayudarle a descubrirlo.AU-ish. Escrito antes de que saliera The Burning Maze.





	my best I'll never know

**Author's Note:**

> escribí este fic hace más de un año, cuando me enteré de la muerte de Jason y me dije: nope. Estoy consciente de que es una desviación de la historia muy descarada, pero me divertí bastante escribiéndola.  
Espero que ustedes se diviertan.
> 
> Título sacado de la canción "Fourth of July," de Fall Out Boy.

No es fácil, el mudarse a Nueva York.

Las calles son extrañas, la gente es extraña. Él mismo es extraño. Nunca se imaginó en esa situación, no desde que los lobos lo dejaron en el Campamento Júpiter, colocándolo a puertas de su nuevo hogar. Sabe que es posible el estar exagerando, pero poco importa. Es joven, es humano. Mitad humano, sí, pero mortal después de todo. Tiene derecho a exagerar. Tiene derecho a sentirse de la manera en la que se siente. 

Sabe que Piper no ha sido justa, sabe que hay algo más detrás de sus palabras. Poco le importa. Las palabras estaban dichas, y su corazón, destrozado.  
Vale, era muy posible que estuviera exagerando.

Luego de que Piper le explicara sus motivos, no logró aguantar más que una semana. Era incómodo, el simple hecho de tener que verla, todos los días. Luego de siete largas jornadas de sentimientos encontrados, decidió que era hora de volver a Nueva York. No era como si no viajara cada pocas semanas, cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a Cimopolia, pero el vivir en la gran manzana lo asustaba.

Quería ir a la escuela, quería seguir aprendiendo. Era raro, sí, pero su cerebro parecía haber encontrado cierta fascinación por el aprendizaje, parecía haber encontrado cierta fascinación por distracciones inmediatas, simples.

Habló con Quirón una semana después de la tortura, preguntándole si podía ayudarlo a conseguir una escuela. Quirón había respondido algo sorprendido, pero con las mejores intenciones. El ir de una escuela al Campamento Mestizo todos los días era hacer un viaje tedioso y largo, y Jason no tenía ganas de asistir a un internado.

Dos días después, había recibido una llamada de Percy Jackson. Naturalmente, no había alcanzado a responder, pero el mensaje de voz había valido la pena.

"Hey, Superman. Soy Percy. Hablé con Quirón hace poco y me dijo que quieres estudiar en Nueva York. Sé que va a sonar raro, pero puedes quedarte conmigo. Tenemos una habitación libre en mi apartamento, y podrías apuntarte en mi escuela. No hace falta que me lo agradezcas, Grace, pero te debo más que un lugar donde quedarte por un tiempo. Contéstame, ¿sí? Nos vemos."

Jason lo dudó un segundo, sí, después de todo el sentimiento de estar estorbando nunca lo dejaba del todo. Pero después de hablar con Percy, accedió.

El apartamento de Percy es pequeño pero acogedor. Un hogar. Su madre, Sally, y su padrastro son unos de los mejores mortales que Jason ha conocido. Se muestran felices, casi halagados de tener algo de compañía.

La habitación que le ofrecen es pequeña, al igual que las demás. Es un verdadero pedazo de su hogar, un trozo que están tan dispuestos a dar a un desconocido que a Jason le dan ganas de llorar. 

Percy es simplemente genial. En el Argo II no habían compartido demasiado, es verdad, pero la amistad profunda se había forjado a pesar de todo, porque así son las amistades de verdad. Nacen de lugares inesperados, bizarros. Porque cuando no hay coincidencias, sabes que algo era simplemente cosa del destino.

Su personalidad siempre ha sido relajada, fiera cuando necesitada. Percy casi aparenta ser un adolescente normal. Annabeth, que asiste a un internado cercano viene los fines de semana y ella y Percy salen en citas largas. Percy lo invita la primera vez, pero él declina, sabiendo que la invitación es una mera formalidad. 

A pesar de todo, no puede evitar sentir que ya no se conoce a sí mismo. 

Siempre ha sido Jason Grace, con una coma a lado. Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter. Jason Grace, pretor de la duodécima legión. Jason Grace, héroe del Olimpo. Jason Grace, novio de Piper McLean. Ahora que no hay guerra, ni vive en un campamento, ni sale con Piper, se ha convertido en nada más que Jason Grace. Lo triste es que no sabe quién es ese tipo.

La escuela no es tan mala, honestamente. La gente lo ignora o se porta amable con él y no tarda en hacer un par de amigos. Por las tardes, toma el metro hacia casa de Percy. (Casa, solamente. No "casa de Percy", ya no más. Eso dice Percy) Algunos días se queda con él, viéndolo en la práctica de natación.

Le resulta increíble la manera en la que nada. Sí, Percy es un hijo del dios del mar y el conocimiento probablemente nació junto con él, pero el verlo seguir la disciplina que implica estar en un equipo es increíble. Jason siempre se ha imaginado a Percy más como un surfista, no un nadador. Pero hay algo raro en él, cierta aura que desprende una vez que se coloca el gorro de látex y los lentes especiales. Es el mejor del equipo por mucho, y Jason sabe que Percy no usa ni una pizca de sus poderes cuando nada. Si los usara, la piscina olímpica no sería nada más que una brazada. 

Pero Percy parece disfrutarlo de sobremanera, como si una vez que tocara el agua fuera verdaderamente feliz.

Jason espera en las graderías hasta que Percy aparece cambiado, con el cabello goteando suavemente sobre sus hombros. Siempre espera a salir de la escuela para secarse con sus poderes.

Sally es simplemente un regalo de los dioses. A pesar del obviamente molesto avanzado embarazo, siempre porta una sonrisa, como si para ella fuera imposible no lucirla. Paul también es genial. Hay noches en las que Percy y él se sientan en la mesa del comedor durante horas, mientras Paul trata de explicarle cierto tema a su amigo. Habla con una paciencia admirable, y aunque Percy nunca logra el mantenerse quieto, en sus ojos brilla el deseo de entender, de no desperdiciar la ayuda que su padrastro le brinda. Paul lo llama hijo. Percy lo llama papá. Los ojos del otro resplandecen con cariño.

Percy lo lleva a lugares, a restaurantes y a parques y a puestos de comida rápida que solo un neoyorquino de verdad puede conocer. Le enseña a usar un skateboard, lo cual sigue sorprendiéndole. Una patineta es algo tan común, algo tan mundano que nunca se imaginó que un semidiós tuviera tiempo como para practicar ese tipo de cosas. Percy es realmente bueno. Van a parques especiales, donde se quedan por horas. Percy hace trucos impresionantes la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad se está cayendo, pero cada vez que lo hace voltea a ver a Jason, como esperando a ver su expresión. Luego de encontrar su rostro, se suma a las carcajadas del rubio. 

Jason es realmente malo con el skateboard. El basketball no se le da tan mal, pero no juegan a menudo. Los días de semana Percy suele estar muy ocupado estudiando, por más que no deje de expresar cuanto lo odiara. El haberse perdido más de la mitad de su segundo año ha tenido consecuencias graves en el horario nocturno del adolescente.  
El estudio no es lo único que interrumpe su sueño, sin embargo. 

Por lo menos una vez a la semana, Jason es despertado en mitad de la noche por los gritos del hijo de Poseidón. Siempre son rugidos de terror que solo inspiran eso en los huesos del rubio. Las pesadillas siempre han estado presentes en la vida de los semidioses, pero pareciera que Percy se hubiera llevado el premio gordo.

Las noches en las que Percy despierta gritando no son seguidas de mañanas bonitas. Todos en la casa lo saben pero nadie lo menciona, y Jason solo puede pensar en la cantidad de pesadillas por las que Percy pasa, si solo él se entera de las que son lo suficientemente malas para que el chico despierte gritando.

Luego de unos segundos de quejas, Jason oye la voz de Sally susurrar en un tono cálido que reconforta a Jason incluso aunque no sea dirigido hacia él. Escucha a ambos, madre e hijo susurrar por algunos segundos y luego el silencio vuelve a tragarse la casa.

Las mañanas siguientes, Percy se las arregla para seguir siendo él mismo, la única prueba de sus problemas son las ojeras que adornan su cara y las miradas preocupadas que le lanzan sus padres. Jason también se las lanza. 

La mayoría de los fines de semana van al campamento. Jason viaja de vez en cuando a Nueva Roma, construyendo templos y altares, rindiéndole honor a su título. El Campamento Mestizo sigue siendo el lugar más feliz en el que Jason pueda estar, especialmente ahora que los campistas han dejado de desaparecer una vez más. Percy le había contado la pequeña aventura de Apolo en Nueva York y sabía que ahora viajaba con Leo y Calipso, buscando oráculos. A Jason simplemente le alegraba el no ser parte de otra misión. 

Las semanas se convierten en meses con una rapidez vertiginosa, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la pequeña hermana de Percy había llegado. No es más que un bultito envuelto en capas y capas de rosa, pero sus pequeñas facciones son suficientes para ganarse el corazón de Jason. 

Un par de días después del nacimiento de Estelle, Jason le pregunta a Percy si quiere que se vaya de la casa. Percy lo mira con una expresión casi ilegible, como si lo hubiera ofendido.

\- Por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas, tío. Eres mi mejor amigo. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, juro que a mis padres no les importa.  
Los SAT de Percy vienen y se van en marzo, y después de rendir los exámenes obligatorios para postular a la universidad de Nueva Roma, es como si le hubieran levantado el cielo de encima. Por segunda vez.

Percy le dice que estudiar era una tortura. El caso de dislexia de Percy es bastante grave, incluso comparado con el de los demás semidioses. Su hiperactividad tampoco ayuda, y Percy asegura que le estaban comiendo el cerebro. 

Caen en una especie de rutina, aunque nunca nada puede ser normal si eres hijo de un dios. Los ataques de monstruos y amenazas nunca paran, sí, y Jason y Percy son sorprendidos más de una vez por uno camino a casa.

Jason ha comenzado, al fin, a llamarla nada más que casa.

Sin duda, una de las cosas que más ama es la manera en la que Percy se comporta con su hermana. Es como si literalmente estuviera hecho para sentarse en el sillón, acurrucarla entre sus brazos y darle de comer. Percy le habla durante horas, como si el bebé fuera a entenderle. Nunca adquiere ese tono condescendiente con el que la mayoría de la gente les habla a los bebés. Percy nunca le ha hablado así, y cuando Jason se lo comenta, él se encoge de hombros.

\- Eso es porque no es tonta, Grace. Solo les hablan así a los bebés tontos.

Annabeth también ama a Estelle, y es imposible negar que la niña se ha ganado un lugar en el corazón de Jason, por más que lo despierte durante la noche. Toman turnos para cuidar de ella, y nada lo enorgullece más que estar incluido en el ciclo. Una noche, cuando Jason se despierta para ir a verla, Percy ya está en su habitación, meciéndola en sus brazos con cuidado y un cariño sorprendente. Jason levanta una ceja en su dirección y Percy se encoge de hombros.

\- Ya estaba despierto - dice.

No agrega nada más. Jason sabe que son pesadillas las culpables, pero decide no objetar su respuesta. No sería justo. 

Sucede de vez en cuando. Podría decirse que Percy "se pone mal", a falta de una mejor descripción. Las pesadillas son más seguidas, peores. Los gritos se vuelven más desgarradores. Sus ojeras usuales se tiñen de un tono más oscuro, asemejando moretones debajo de sus ojos. No come y se salta las prácticas de natación. Ignora a todos. Es como una sombra, una cáscara del Percy que ama.

No se demora en darse cuenta de que está enamorado de Percy Jackson.

No es un realización de un día a otro, pero toma un tiempo relativamente corto. Sorprendentemente, no tiene una crisis existencial como creyó que la tendría. Es más un: "oh, pues me gustan también los hombres. Genial."

No ha hablado con Piper desde su ruptura, pero ahora sabe que su corazón ha sanado. Y ha encontrado un nuevo dueño. Tal vez sea hora de hablar con ella, de tratar de quedar en buenos términos. 

Es casi irritante, la manera en la que se siente por Percy. La manera en la que su corazón parece dar las mismas volteretas que hace Percy cuando monta en patineta. La manera en la que se ríe, en la que habla. La manera en la que lucha. La manera en la que su cuerpo se mueve cuando nada. La manera en la que lo hace reír, la manera en la que ayuda a los demás, la manera en la que cuida a su hermana. La manera en la que trata a todos, la manera en la que se viste, la manera en la que brillan sus ojos cada vez que una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, la manera en la que su algo largo pelo se sacude con el viento, la manera en la que camina. La manera, simplemente.

Sabe que es estúpido y que no tiene oportunidad alguna con el hijo de Poseidón. Sabe que Percy está en una relación muy bonita con cierta hija de Atenea y que ambos significan el mundo para el otro. Sabe que nunca haría nada para tratar de romper esa relación. Sabe que nunca nada lo hará.

Es raro, pero no le duele. Está enamorado, calado hasta los huesos, pero no le lastima el saber que la relación con la que sueña no tiene futuro. Lo ha sabido desde el principio y no le importa. Lo ama de tal manera que lo único que le importa es que él esté feliz.

Y si Annabeth lo hace feliz, bienvenida sea. Además, considera a la rubia una muy, muy buena amiga, y la pareja que forman se le hace adorable.  
Así de triste es la vida de Jason Grace. 

Gracias a Percy, su equipo de natación logra abrirse camino hasta las nacionales. Ese año se desarrollan en Nueva York, y el domingo de la competencia final, se encuentra en el Prius de Paul, a lado de Annabeth y de Percy. Estelle va en los brazos de su madre, en la parte de adelante y lleva una camiseta diminuta que reza "Vamos, Percy." Sus ojos han comenzado a mantenerse abiertos por mucho más tiempo, revelando unos intensos irises café.

Están en las graderías, gritando a todo pulmón. Estelle observa todo con aprehensión infantil, Sally y Paul gritan por su hijo, Annabeth grita por su novio y Jason grita por el que nunca será más que su mejor amigo, por más que desee otra cosa. 

Percy sube al podio de salto casi al final. Los lentes y el gorro colocados, una expresión de decisión adornando su rostro. Jason no puede evitar reparar en la manera en la que sus shorts abrazan su trasero. Siente sus mejillas teñirse de color carmesí.

Percy gana. No por mucho, no tan épico como siempre. Son las nacionales, después de todo. Pero gana. Escucha su grito de júbilo unirse al de los espectadores mientras Percy sale del agua, su típica sonrisa ladeada desviando las gotas de agua que caen de su pelo. 

Hay un par de reclutadores que se le abalanzan y Percy habla con ellos gentilmente mientras Jason observa. No sabe si Percy tiene pensado el seguir con la natación de una manera un tanto más profesional, pero no puede evitar pensar en lo lindo que sería verlo con el bañador más seguido.

Terminan comiendo pizza cerca de Queens, por más lejos que esté del Upper East Side. Annabeth y Percy se toman de las manos por debajo de la mesa mientras comen, y Jason no puede evitar sentirse feliz por ellos, felicidad que sobrepasa la tristeza que implica el escenario. Ambos se besan bastante antes de que Annabeth vuelva a su internado.

La conversación con Piper va mucho mejor de lo planeado, a decir verdad. Ella llora un poco, o por lo menos eso cree. Dice que lo siente, que debió pensarlo más, pero que sigue creyendo que la decisión fue la correcta. Jason no la contradice. Hablan durante un largo rato y se cuentan cosas mutuamente. Es una semana después de que ganaran un poco más de confianza cuando Jason le confiesa su pequeño flechazo a Piper. Ella responde con una sonrisa capaz de escucharse y un "qué escandaloso."

Se siente bien contárselo a alguien, el sacarlo de su pecho. Jason tiene que tener mucho cuidado con que nadie lo escuche, pero considera que hace un buen trabajo ocultando sus sentimientos. Es casi divertido el recordar cómo es que sus primeros pensamientos sobre Percy habían sido reprochando su informalidad, la manera en la que todo parecía resbalarle. Ahora era una de las cosas que más admira de él. 

Es genial el poder comentarle a Piper la manera en la que se siente, el poder descargarse y describirle todas las cosas que Percy hacía que lograban que su corazón o se detuviera o latiera más rápido.

Jason le asegura que sí, sabe perfectamente que algo entre él y Percy nunca pasará. Es más que nada un amor platónico, una simple fantasía. Ella suena más calmada después de que se repita.

El verano está asomándose cuando Sally y Paul se van de viaje junto a Estelle. La familia de Paul vive en Maine, y la madre de Percy decide que ya es hora de presentarles a sus parientes la pequeña Blofis. Jason y Percy se quedan solos en casa luego de una pequeña advertencia indirecta de Paul. Annabeth está en el internado y es semana de clases, así que ninguno de los dos adolescentes tiene mucho que hacer. Una par de pájaros del Estínfalo comienzan a posarse en líneas de cable cerca del departamento el martes, y antes de que puedan causar más daños, Percy las ahuyenta con un par de canciones de Led Zeppelin a todo volumen, ganándose también a la señora del piso de abajo golpeando su techo con una escoba, exigiendo silencio.

Es jueves, dos días antes de que los padres de Percy regresen cuando Jason vuelve a ser despertado por gritos desgarradores. No ha sucedido en un tiempo, unas tres semanas. Jason estaba esperando que las pesadillas se fueran para siempre, que dejaran al héroe en paz de una vez por todas. Parece que no tenían tal suerte.

Jason se queda en cama, esperando los usuales pasos de Sally yendo a consolar a su hijo. Pasan como diez segundos hasta que Jason recuerda que Sally no va a venir. Lo duda unos momentos, pero con el siguiente grito Jason salta fuera de la cama y camina con cautela y prisa hacia la habitación contigua. 

El sudor cae por ambos lados de la frente de Percy, su espalda se arquea con temor. Sus ojos están cerrados con fuerza, trayendo arrugas a su naturalmente calmado rostro. Algunos gritos aún salen de su boca, y parece que está sufriendo.

Jason no lo soporta.

\- ¡Percy! - grita, de pie a lado de su cama. Percy no se inmuta, y otro grito sale de su boca.

\- ¡Percy! - repite.

La petición sale de sus labios varias veces, y el "Percy" se transforma en una súplica. Jason sacude sus hombros, buscando algún tipo de reacción de parte del semidiós. Le toma cerca de un atemorizante minuto despertarlo.

Percy abre los ojos con un sobresalto y un grito ahogado, con el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, agitado. Luce desorientado y hay cierto terror en sus ojos, como un ciervo frente a las luces de un auto. 

\- Percy - susurra él - hey, hey. Estás bien. Tranquilo.

Percy traga sonoramente pero no dice nada. Está usando una camiseta grande y descolorida. Su piel se ha puesto de gallina y se abraza a sí mismo, desarrollando un súbito interés en su cobertor.

\- Siento... - Percy habla después de un rato - siento haberte despertado, Jace. En serio.

\- Oh, hombre, por favor, no te disculpes. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Él se encoge de hombros. Su mirada sigue perdida y su usual color ha desaparecido, dejando una especie de fantasma. Se frota los antebrazos con avidez, como si le fuera difícil entrar en calor. Está temblando. 

\- En serio, Percy. ¿Estás bien? - Percy asiente. Sigue sin mirarlo a los ojos y un ligero tono verde se ha apropiado de las algo hundidas mejillas.

Jason continúa.

\- Puedes decirme, Percy, en serio. Si quieres hablar...

\- ¡Joder, Jason, que estoy bien! - su grito es inesperado y hace que Jason salte en su sitio, algo asustado. Percy luce culpable al instante, pero no dice nada más. 

\- Sí. Sí, lo siento - se pone de pie - yo... no debí molestarte. Solo quería verificar que estuvieras bien. Me voy - y camina hacia la puerta.

\- Jason...

No lo oye más, de nuevo en su habitación.

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente fue incómodo. Probablemente lo más incómodo que se había sentido con Percy desde que se habían conocido. El hijo de Poseidón está pálido y las tristemente ya conocidas ojeras están de vuelta, luciendo como moretones en su rostro. Parece un paciente sometido a quimioterapia o algo peor.

Se sienta al frente suyo pero no come nada, mordiéndose las uñas. Percy hace eso a menudo, especialmente cuando se siente culpable.

Jason quiere dejarlo ir. Quiere ignorar el sentimiento de rencor que siente ahora mismo. Quiere sonreírle a Percy y pedirle que coma algo, pero no puede. Se siente herido, aunque no sabe muy bien por qué. Está consciente de que estaba siendo exasperante, y que Percy odia compartir la manera en la que se siente, pero la manera en la que había estallado con él lo tomó como un balde de agua fría, como una puñalada al corazón, aunque estuviera exagerando. Pero el sentir que su presencia es una molestia para Percy ha hecho que su suelo se remueva por debajo suyo, como si su lugar seguro en el mundo hubiera sido arrebatado.

Así que sigue comiendo y trata de ignorar las claras miradas de disculpa que Percy le está lanzando. 

Jason le echa un vistazo al reloj y se pone de pie, caminando hacia la puerta. Es entonces cuando siente la mano de Percy tomar la suya con suavidad.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no ha soñado con este momento antes, fantaseando día y noche con solo una caricia de su amigo. Es desesperado, sí, pero el amor que siente por Percy también lo es y no tiene miedo de aceptarlo. Dentro de su cabeza.

\- Noy a dejar que cruces esa puerta si estás enojado conmigo, Jason Grace - dice. Su voz es rasposa, pequeña, como si llevara días sin usarla - no me importa si tengo que llevarte al mismo océano, vas a hablarme.

Jason suspira.

\- No estoy enojado contigo. Estoy tratando de darte tu espacio.

\- ¡No necesito espacio! - Jason no se da cuenta de que Percy seguía sosteniendo su mano hasta que la suelta - quiero que me perdones. Lo que hice estuvo mal, lo sé. Sabes que me cuesta abrirme - siguió - no... no quise gritarte, en serio. Estaba asustado, y creí... creí... Solo, lo siento, Jason. En serio.

Su flechazo en Percy debe ser ridículamente grande, porque siente el hielo que se forzó a poner alrededor de él derretirse con cada palabra. Sacude la cabeza y no puede reprimir la sonrisa.

\- Eres un idiota, Jackson - dice - pero te perdono. A ti y a tus estúpidas barreras que evitan que alguien te ayude. Pero sí, te perdono.

Percy suelta una pequeña risa y antes de que Jason lo procese, deposita un largo y sonoro beso en su mejilla, tomándolo por la barbilla. Su corazón se paraliza, pero Percy no parece darle más vueltas. Toma su mochila y sale por la puerta, sin mirar atrás. 

Jason quiere llorar. No sabe si de alegría o de impotencia. Percy nunca antes ha hecho eso. Ni con él ni con nadie. Jason siempre lo consideró muy "masculino" como para nadar dando besos en la mejilla a sus amigos, pero ¿esto? Es demasiado. Antes de que pueda dejar que Percy piense su acto dos veces, sale trotando del apartamento, tratando de calmar a su emocionado corazón.

Percy no piensa su acto dos veces. 

El año escolar termina y ambos son dejados por Sally y Paul en el Campamento Mestizo, esta vez para quedarse más de un fin de semana.

Estar de vuelta es increíble. Los romanos visitan, igual que las cazadoras de Artemisa. Leo está de vuelta y aunque Apolo sigue siendo mortal, por ahora no tiene problemas, y parece estar adaptándose bien. Relativamente.

La cabaña de Zeus le sigue pareciendo tristemente vacía, pero solo va ahí para dormir.

Es la primera vez que se queda un verano en el Campamento Mestizo sin que haya una guerra inminente, y tiene que admitir que se siente muy bien.  
Las cabañas de Poseidón y Zeus se han aliado para todo, y la de Hades no se les tarda en unir. Los tres comen juntos todos los días, y el ver a un Nico feliz es simplemente tan diferente que lo deja sin palabras. Cuando los romanos llegan de visita, Hazel come con ellos.

Ver a todos sus amigos juntos es tan reconfortante que duele, y por una vez Jason se siente completamente feliz. En Captura la Bandera, los Tres Grandes, como los han comenzado a llamar, se unen a Hermes y a Atenea, enfretándose a Ares y a Apolo, juntos con las otras cabañas salpicadas entre los dos bandos. Gnar es más difícil de lo que pensó, especialmente con Frank transformándose en todo tipo de animales para el bando enemigo.

Jason y Percy se retan amistosamente el uno al otro en duelos de espadas todos los días. Percy suele ganar, aunque a Jason nunca le falta la victoria por mucho tiempo. Hace equipo con Percy para las carreras de canoa y ganan por unos 50 metros. Quirón los descalifica de las competencias por, según él, tener una ventaja demasiado grande sobre los demás campistas. Percy pasa igual de tiempo con Annabeth que con él, lo cual es un cumplido enorme para su ego. Jason se pasa tardes enteras hablando con Piper en la cabaña de Zeus, relatando sin parar las razones por las que ha caído por Percy hasta el fondo.

Hasta finales de julio, todo parece demasiado perfecto. 

Porque lo es.

Jason está formando parte de la patrulla fronteriza cuando divisa al sátiro. Luego, ve a la joven. Tiene unos 11 años y corre colina abajo con una expresión de verdadero terror. Es cuando Jason se da cuenta que los persigue una mantícora. Solo ha visto una antes, y no había podido matarla. Solo había logrado huir. Observa a Nyssa, hija de Hefesto, que está a su lado. Llegan a un acuerdo silencioso y corren en su ayuda. 

El ataque es rápido y Jason no logra procesar todo lo que sucede. Ceden terreno fácilmente, tratando de llegar a las líneas protectoras del campamento. La niña corre, delante del sátiro y sosteniendo la mano de Nyssa. Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. El sátiro se distrae tocando la flauta mientras un montón de plantas se enroscan en los pies del monstruo, pero eso no lo retiene por mucho. Antes de que su cerebro lo termine de asumir, su cuerpo salta delante de la niña, protegiéndola de lo que resulta ser una estocada con la cola del monstruo. Jason siente la sangre antes del dolor. El líquido se resbala por sus dedos mientras el sostiene su estómago y cae de rodillas pesadamente.

Escucha el fuerte rumor del agua, pero no puede concentrarse en eso. El dolor ya ha explotado, y se siente en todo su cuerpo, inundando todos los otros posibles pensamientos. Hay manos que lo toman por los hombros y lo ayudan a recostarse, pero sabe que ya es muy tarde. Sus ojos pesan y solo logra ver manchas. No piensa en mucho más que en Percy, y elige soltarse, dejarse ir.

Todo se vuelve negro.

No tarda en darse cuenta de que está en el Olimpo. No sabe por qué ni como, pero se encuentra en la imponente sala del trono, observando a su padre. Es su forma romana, su verdadero padre. Júpiter. Está usando túnicas al estilo romano y su expresión irradia tristeza.

\- Hola, hijo mío - lo saluda - lamento... lamento que tengamos que vernos bajo estas condiciones. 

\- Padre - Jason se arrodilla con algo de duda. ¿Qué está haciendo allí? Está seguro que está muerto. Debería estar cruzando el río Estigio, en la barca de Caronte. Pero no.

\- Levántate, Jason - dice Júpiter - hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Después de una breve y convincente explicación, su padre remata con la siguiente frase.

\- Sabes que tu lugar no es ese, Jason. Estás hecho para cosas más grandes, para trabajos dignos de héroes de tu talla. Nunca encajaste, no del todo. Te estoy dando la oportunidad que siempre has esperado. Harás la diferencia en este mundo, Jason Grace. Solo tienes que aceptar.

Jason acepta.

Hay un fuerte destello de luz y cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, se encuentra con Percy Jackson sobre él, sus profundos ojos verdes mirándolo con aprehensión.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso, Grace?

Parece que todo el campamento está alrededor suyo, anonadados de una forma increíble. Jason levanta la cabeza de donde está tendido con cuidado, buscando la herida mortal en el abdomen. No hay nada más que una leve cicatriz, que termina de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Responde, Jason! - Percy suena verdaderamente aterrado.

Él se sienta con algo de torpeza, con los brazos de Percy aún sosteniéndolo, como si tuviera miedo de que la herida desaparecida se vuelva a abrir frente a sus ojos.

\- Un... un regalo - su voz es aún más torpe, pequeña - de Júpiter - Percy es la confusión encarnada - Es... es una larga historia.

Una vez en la casa grande, se las relata a Quirón, y al resto de los siete, junto con Nico y Reyna. Se ahorra la parte del trato con Júpiter. No sabe como lo va a explicar, pero está seguro de que se le ocurrirá algo. 

Muchos lo abrazan, pero Percy es el caso más desesperado. Se toma su tiempo mientras lo sostiene entre sus brazos, y Jason quiere quedarse ahí para siempre. 

\- No... no me vuelvas a hacer eso, Jason Grace. Juro por todos los dioses que...

\- Está bien, Jackson. No volveré a morir.

La noche transcurre casi normalmente para todos. Pero Jason capta las miradas sorprendidas de los demás, como si no se lo creyeran. Él tampoco se lo cree. La niña, Erika, está sentada en la mesa de Hermes y le dedica una sonrisa en cuanto lo ve. Jason se la devuelve. Valió la pena.

Pasada la media noche, termina de escribir la explicación de su partida. La carta es larga y detallada, pero sus amigos no se merecen nada menos. Espera verlos de nuevo. Pero no puede partir sin despedirse personalmente de una persona.

Toca suavemente la puerta de la cabaña 3, esperando que Percy lo oiga. Pasan unos minutos y Jason está a punto de irse cuando Percy abre la puerta, luciendo adorable con los ojos perdidos y el cabello despeinado. Dios, cuánto lo ama. Y cuánto lo va a extrañar.

\- ¿Jason? - pregunta, sobando un ojo - ¿qué...?

\- Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar, Percy. Es sobre esta tarde. Es serio. 

La expresión de Percy cambia completamente y lo deja pasar, escrutándolo con la mirada. Jason se sienta en la cama de su amigo, que aún conserva cierta calidez. 

\- Júpiter no solo me devolvió a la vida, Percy. Me ofreció un trabajo.

Percy se sienta a su lado, sin quitar la mirada. Sus ojos lucen tan hermosos como siempre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Jace? - luce preocupado.

\- Me dijo... me dijo que necesita un encargado. Una especia de pupilo que mantenga la paz en el mundo, una especie de deidad. Dice que... que después de mi último sacrificio, soy la persona perfecta. Soy uno de los semidioses menos impulsivos que ha conocido y que soy necesario. Viajaré por todo el mundo, Percy, con ayuda de los dioses - Percy abre la boca, probablemente para rechistar pero Jason lo calla siguiendo - Buscaré paz, semidioses y maneras de resolver conflictos. El encargado anterior, Teseo, ha decidido retirarse. Soy el nuevo. Me voy esta noche.

\- Jason - la voz de Percy suena estrangulada - no... no puedes irte.

\- Debo hacerlo, Percy. Siento... siento que es mi destino, ¿sabes? Siento que nací para esto. Es mi oportunidad de hacer algo que siempre he querido. Me duele, sí... no podré estar mucho en contacto con ustedes, pero tengo qué. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Percy no responde por un largo rato. Luego asiente lentamente, como si le costara demostrar su conformidad.

\- Serás el mejor, Jason. Solo... solo no te olvides de nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? No... no me olvides.

Jason lo hace antes de poder arrepentirse.

El beso es rápido, casto y no es devuelto del todo, pero joder que vale la pena. Los labios de Percy son perfectos, y el tenerlo tan cerca es literalmente un sueño.

\- Te amo, Percy - dice - lamento que tengas que enterarte de esta forma, pero tenía que hacerlo. Espero que no me olvides.

Percy parece estar demasiado estupefacto como para hablar. Jason le hecha una última mirada, cargada de amor, y se pone de pie, saliendo de la cabaña de Poseidón. Trata de no pensar en que probablemente sea la última vez que la vea. Corre hasta la playa y se para en frente a la orilla, tratando de asimilar el instante lo más posible. Sabe que nunca olvidará el momento, nunca olvidará la sensación. 

\- Ahora, Júpiter - murmura, y una luz blanca se lo traga.

***

No es hasta tres años después que vuelve a ver a Percy Jackson. 

Percy vive en Nueva Roma y va a la universidad con Annabeth, como siempre quiso. Jason tiene que hacer una parada en el Campamento Júpiter para advertir a Frank y a Reyna de una manada de centauros que amenazan un orfanato a unos cuantos minutos del campamento. Él solo no puede con todo ello. No se esperó encontrar a Percy en la sala de los pretores, hablando amenamente con Frank. Cuando Jason lo ve, es demasiado tarde como para volver a desaparecer.

Saluda a ambos con afecto y a pesar del tiempo su corazón sigue palpitando con más velocidad por cierto chico de ojos verdes. Le da la advertencia a Frank y se despide, tratando de ignorar la fuerte mirada de Percy clavada en él. Decide salir a pie, pero por segunda vez en su vida, siente la mano de Percy envolverse en torno a la suya. Su cuerpo se paraliza. 

Voltea, clavando la mirada en Percy. Frank ya no está. Percy está más musculoso. Su cabello es más largo de lo que recuerda y lleva un par de reflejos azules en la maraña de cabello negro. Una leve barba se extiende por la mitad de su cara, corta y estúpidamente preciosa. 

\- Hola, Percy - vuelve a decir. 

\- Jason - su voz no es más que un susurro - llevo esperando esta conversación unos tres años. Me la debes, superman. 

Asiente suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos. Como los ha extrañado. Percy sigue sin soltar su mano. 

Los labios de Percy se acercan a los suyos con rapidez, y chocan con los de él. El beso es largo, apasionado. Jason recorre el pelo de Percy con las manos y lo atrae hacia él. Percy sigue teniendo el mismo sabor salado de la otra vez. Su corazón se derrite, literalmente. Cuando se separan, Percy suspira. Pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acerca su frente a la suya. 

\- He esperado largo tiempo para devolverte ese beso, Grace.

\- ¿Cómo está Estelle? - pregunta Jason.

Percy ríe y lo besa una vez más.

\- Lo lamento - añade el hijo de Poseidón - en serio lo lamento, Jace. Te amo, de verdad. Pero lo nuestro...

\- Nunca podrá ser. Lo sé, Percy. Créeme que lo sé. 

\- Amo a Annabeth - dice - en serio lo hago. Creo que es el amor de mi vida. Pero tú, hijo de Júpiter... tú eres mi más grande "y si..." Siempre lo serás. 

Jason sonríe y lo besa una vez más. Percy no se opone.

\- Lo nuestro está destinado, Jason. Lo presiento - dice Percy - pero no ahora. No nuca. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero... pero sé que estaremos juntos. Solo que... no en esta vida. Juro por el río Estigio que te amaré en la siguiente, Jason Grace. Pero no en esta. Lo lamento.

Jason se encoge de hombros.

\- El ahora me basta.

Tres besos más tarde, Percy se va. Su paso es lento y parece cojear, como si hubiera sido lesionado hace poco. 

\- En otra vida - le dice al cuarto vacío.

Se evapora en luz dorada, y sigue con su trabajo.

Jason Grace nunca vuelve a ver a Percy Jackson.

***

Sin embargo, Jay, un chico tímido de california, se enamora de Ezra, un aspirante a violinista de 17 años muchos años después. Viven una vida feliz. Cuando mueren, juntos, Jason Grace y Percy Jackson se vuelven a encontrar.


End file.
